


A Pirate King for Me!

by PainedEggs



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, SOON., hot secks, ween
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainedEggs/pseuds/PainedEggs
Summary: (Don't tell anybody, but I originally didn't have a name for the story.)THE END OF THE GRAND LINE: THE RED LINELUFFY HAS BECOME KING OF PIRATES. THE CREW IS NOW AT THE RED LINE. LUFFY WANTS TO PASS IT, BUT FRANKY SAYS HE NEEDS A BIT OF TIME TO THINK ABOUT HOW TO GET PAST IT. LUFFY CAN’T WAIT THAT LONG! HE TRIES TO JUMP OVER IT. HE FAILS, FALLS INTO THE OCEAN, AND GETS BITTEN BY A SEA KING. CHOPPER GIVES HIM A PILL THAT HE JUST MADE THAT ACTS AS A PAIN KILLER. WHO KNOWS THE SIDE EFFECTS?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Lust and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on a different website. Enjoy it with your BIG TEXT.

NAMI’S LUST AND LUFFY’S LOVE

“Today’s the day!” Nami thinks. She had been waiting since Luffy had become the pirate king.  
“I took a pill yester- no, 2 days ago. Well, I don’t remember. Might as well take 1 more just in case!”  
She takes the pill.  
“Today is the day… the day I finally fuck Luffy!”

After Lunch

“Hey, Luffy!” Nami calls out to Luffy, who had been stealing people’s food and is now worn out.

“Eh? Oh! Nami! What do you want?”

“Well…” ‘I’m so scared! I can’t think straight! But I can’t back down!’ Nami thinks, “Can you come to the crow’s nest after dinner?”

“Yeah, why?”

“It’s a surprise!”

‘phew,’ Nami thinks. ‘That was easier than I thought!’

After Dinner

“Zoro’s still training, so after he’s done, come up there with me,” Nami tells Luffy.  
“Okay!” Luffy’s drooling and is wondering if he can eat the surprise.  
“Wipe that ‘I wonder if it’s meat’ look off of your face!”

The crew has noticed that Nami’s started more conversations with Luffy about something other than when they’re getting to another island.

‘Hm. I mean, Luffy and Nami have talked lots before, but Nami’s been starting the conversations!’ Sanji’s the most observant and thinks something’s up.

‘Well isn’t Nami chatty today…’ Usopp thinks to himself.  
The rest of the crew thinks nothing of it.

3 hours later…

“Luffy! Wake up!” Luffy had fallen asleep while waiting.

“Euugh… meat…” he mumbles in his sleep.

Nami hits him.

“N- AAAAAAH! Namiiii! What was that fooooor?”

“I still have to show you the surprise. I’m going to the crow’s nest now. Come on!”

“But I have to pee.”

“Well hurry it up, okay?”

Luffy pees and comes up to the crow’s nest. He sees Nami with her back turned to him in a trench coat.

“It got cold outside, didn’t it?”

“Huh?” Luffy takes a second to stand near the open hatch. “...”

“Well, at least I’m co-”

“IT’S COLD!” Luffy finally blurts out. He immediately closes the hatch.  
“I can finally take off this trench coat…” Nami skillfully slides it off and places it on the floor.

“Uh… Nami?”

“Hmm?” Nami turns only her head around to face Luffy.

“Where are your clothes?”

“I didn’t think I’d need them.” Nami turns all the way around to face Luffy when she answered that question.

“Ah, okay.” Luffy accepts this answer easily. “So what’s the surprise?”

‘Damn, not even a nosebleed?’ Nami wonders to herself why Luffy isn’t getting a reaction.

“This is.” Nami creeps up beside Luffy and kisses his lips. Luffy doesn’t kiss back, but he doesn’t stop her. He’s confused.

“Nami, what was that?” He asks her.

“That wasn’t it.” Nami guides his hands to her boobs and pussy.

“Na-” Luffy is silenced by another kiss. He still doesn’t kiss back, but also doesn’t stop her.

“Luffy. I want you to rub where I put your hands.”

“Okay… why?”

Nami is kinda pissed. She judged that she had to make the first, second, and third move to get him aroused.

“Why the FUCK aren't you reacting?” Nami pulls down both Luffy’s shorts and underwear in one quick swipe. She then grabs his dick and starts squeezing it.

“Ah… Nami… what are you… my…”  
Nami lets go. ‘I did it! I made him hard!’ She smiles celebratory as she looks at his now hard one.

“Nami… can you… do that again?”

“Yes, captain.” Nami kisses him once more as she squeezes his hard member. (I had to do it!) This time, he kisses back. When they pull back, the spit strands fall onto each other’s faces. With that kiss, Nami releases a wave of ecstasy onto Luffy’s distracted fingers. Luffy quickly pulls his fingers away, rubbing her clit slightly. Nami shivers when she feels it.

“Nami! Did you just pee on me? Why didn’t you go to the bathroom with me?”

“That isn’t pee, idiot. It’s… pleasure juice.”

“Pleasure juice? Girls can make that?”

“Yeah. But be sure not to tell anybody what we’re doing tonight. It’s something that happens in secret.”

“Ah… so it’s mystery juice!”

Nami sighs. “Sure. It can be mystery juice.”

“So can I drink it?”

Nami starts blushing profusely when she hears him say that.

“What’s wrong, Nami?”

“Nothing. And yes, you can drink it.”

Luffy licks his hands dry and seems disappointed when there’s none left. He has a look of dissatisfaction.

“Nami, that was good. Can I have more?”

“Yes, Luffy, have as much as you like.”

Much to Nami’s surprise, Luffy was going right for the source. He started licking all of her juices up.

“Nnh… Luffy…”

“Hmm?” Luffy stopped for a second.

“You idiot! You’re not supposed to stop when I moan your name!”

“Oh, okay.” Luffy kept licking.

“Ah. The moment’s ruined. I’m getting bored, Luffy.” 

Nami stepped away from Luffy and looked at his throbbing ween. ‘Well, the moment’s not completely ruined!’

“Hey, Nami! Why’d you walk away?”

“To show you something better!”

Nami walked back over to Luffy, but this time putting him on the ground.

“Nami?”

Nami started sucking Luffy’s hard member, increasing in speed every time she bobbed up and down.

“Nngh… augh… Nami… I feel weird” Luffy came after he said that.

Nami swallowed all of it, and then said, “Luffy! You’re a dirtier boy than I thought.”

“Sorry, sorry! Shishishishishi!”

“Hey, Luffy. Do you love me?”

“Of course I do!”

“I mean… do you love me like this?”

“Yeah! I like this!”

‘He probably doesn’t understand,’ Nami thought to herself.  
“Well… are you ready for more?”

“Yeah!”

Nami pulls on his ween again and it gets hard again.

“Na~mi… are you gonna do the same thing again?”

“No, just a little different…”

Nami positions herself over him and slowly goes down. She feels a sudden sharp pain and winces at it.

“Nami, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Nami goes out and starts to slowly go down on him, just rubbing the tip around her pussy.

“Na… Nami…” Luffy instinctively thrusts up, hitting her G-spot.

“Nmh… Luffy~... ah~n…”  
Nami goes down with Luffy, staying on her G-spot. She moans long and loud. If everyone wasn’t asleep, she would have alerted the entire crew. Luckily for her, nobody was using the bathroom or getting any water.

“Nami… I… Uh!!” He thrusts up again just as he came.

“LUFFY!!~” Luffy coming made Nami come.

“Nami.”

“Nami!”

tap tap “Hey! Nami!”

“Ah. Oh, Luffy!” Nami’s orgasm high kept her from hearing Luffy.

“Sorry for peeing inside of you.”

“It’s boy pleasure juice.”

“Boys can make it too?”

“Yeah!”

Nami gets off of Luffy, panting from the events that had just happened. Luffy helps Nami up and puts her down on the bench. She grabs the nearest towel and wipes herself and Luffy off.

“Can you get my clothes?”

“But you weren’t wearing any when I got here.”

“They’re on the other side of the bench.”

Luffy gets Nami’s clothes and brings them to her.

“Do you know how to put them on?”

“No, but I can try. What do I do first?”

“Try to put on my panties first.”

“Ok… which is that?”

Nami sighs and says, “The thing that kinda looks like a mask.”

“Okay!” Luffy then tries to slide them up as skillfully as Nami slid down his, but ultimately fails. The panties are bunched up in Nami’s butt and backwards, but Nami doesn’t seem to mind.

“Just hand me my bra and I can put it on myself.”

“Okay! Here!” Luffy throws Nami’s bra and grabs her pants to put on her himself.

“Lu~ffy~...” Nami says with a slightly agitated tone. “Come here~, Lu~ffy~” And, being the horny boi he is now (At the moment), he was getting harder by the moment, not noticing the strained tone in her voice.

“Yes, Nami?”

Nami hits him hard on the head, making his dong shrink again, and says, “Don’t throw my bra! Oh, and be sure not to tell anyone what happened here or I’ll ask Sanji for vegetarian food for a week!”

“No!! Not vegetarian food!”

“Then don’t tell!”

Luffy leaves after sloppily putting Nami in her pants and Nami slowly falls asleep, dirty cum towel in hand.

The Next Day

Luffy is last to wake up in the boy’s rooms. He doesn’t have to pee this morning. He goes outside to the deck, and does everything like how he normally does.

“Sanji! I’m hungry!”

“I’m already cooking breakfast. It’ll only ta-“

Sanji looks at Luffy’s… problem. Zoro notices that Sanji stopped mid-sentence and starts taunting him.

“What, ero-cook, cat got yo-“

Luffy doesn’t understand why Zoro and Sanji both froze when they saw him. He then goes to Usopp, the next closest person to him.

“Usopp… why are Zoro and Sanji not talking to me?”

Usopp looks at the boy’s face and does a quick pan up and down. “Nothing much…” He does a slower pan and stops at his pants. He stops talking and is frozen like the other two. Luffy then moves on to Franky.

“Franky, why did Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji stop talking to me?”

Franky looks at Luffy and can immediately tell what the problem is. He widens his eyes and says, “That’s a SUUUUPEEER problem you got there, bro.”

“What is it?”

“Look down.”

Luffy looks down to see a strange spike in his pants.

“Franky, what’s this?”

“Look for yourself.”

Luffy looks in his pants and sees it’s his dick. “Oh, it’s just my penis.”

Franky cringes at the statement.

“The last time it was like this, N- nevermind.” Luffy remembers what Nami said and cuts himself off.

“Well, since you had it before, you should know what to do!”

“Yesterday was the first time.”

“What’d you do then?”

“Wait for it to go awaey~~” Luffy says, making the same lie face he always does.

“Well, I guess you don’t know what to do.”

“Tell me how to make it go away.”

“Saywhatnow?”

“How do I make it go away?”

“Eh… uh… nnnh…” Franky doesn’t know how to answer, and frankly doesn’t want to. “Sorry, Luffy, I don’t know how to answer that.” Luffy seems disappointed and goes to ask Brook. 

Meanwhile, Zoro wipes the image of Luffy with a boner from his mind and goes on with his day. Next thing: training. He goes to the crow’s nest and sees a sleeping Nami holding his newly cleaned towel. ‘Not gonna disturb her, I don’t want my tab tripled.’ Although he won’t directly touch her, he will be louder than usual when training.

“Mmm… hhhh… what time is it? Lu… ZORO? Zoro!! You better not have done anything dirty while I was sleeping!!!”

“Yeah, yeah. Why do you have my towel? If it’s some sort of confession thing, I don’t like you, witch. If you haven’t done anything freaky with that towel, I’ll be needing it.”

‘I could give him the cum towel,’ Nami thought, ‘but cum reeks if you get too close, so he’ll know something is up.’ “I’ll get you a new one.”

“Wow! So considerate! I didn’t know you could be like that!”

“I don't just do stuff for money, you know.”

Nami goes down to the deck to get Zoro a new towel. She gets suddenly interrupted by someone’s loud voice.

“Oi!! Nami!!!”

“Ah! Luffy! What do you want?”

“I was just wondering what that thing we did is called.”

“I’ll have to tell you later, it’s a very private thing to talk about.”

“Well, I need you to do it again.”

“What? Why?”

“I woke up with this spike in my pants and realized it was my p-“

Nami covers Luffy’s mouth and starts blushing profusely.

“Uh… you can make it go away yourself if you think about something you don’t like… if that doesn’t work, I’ll tell you what to do.”

“Okay!” Luffy starts brainstorming hard. You can see his veins get more and more visible.

“tsk Nami… it’s not working, is it?”

“No.”

“Can you tell me what to do?”

“After I get Zoro a new towel.”

Nami gets Zoro a new towel and goes back to the deck. She grabs Luffy and whispers, “follow me.” Luffy follows Nami to the boys toilet and sits down on it. Nami pulls only the front of his pants and underwear down, enough to expose his penis. She starts guiding his hand to his rock-hard ween.

“All you have to do is lightly stroke it. If you wanna grab it, you gotta make it wet.”

“Okay.”

Luffy starts only stroking his ween, with the help of Nami. Nami lets go and he starts stroking faster. He lets out a soft moan and strokes faster. Eventually, he lets it out all over himself.

“Nami, what did I just do?”

“You came.”

“Where did I come from?”

“No, the stuff you got all over yourself,” Nami paused and put some on her finger, “is called cum.” She licked it off and continued. “And the thing we did together is called sex.”

“Woah! Thanks for telling me, Nami!” Luffy talked with the most innocent smile anyone has ever seen. After seeing that, Nami felt kind of bad for ruining his innocence.

“Now let’s get you cleaned up.”

Nami once again reminded him not to tell anybody what they did together, last night and today, and she also told him to not go out if there’s a spike in your pants without dealing with it. Then Nami went into the boy’s room and got Luffy’s other clothes. She came back and wiped him off with TP and flushed it. Luffy walked out first, and Nami waited a few minutes to leave.

“Finally got rid of that problem, I see.” Sanji smirks with his lit cigarette in his mouth, silently suffering from what he saw.

“Yeah! It’s gone! I had no idea what to do!”

“Didn’t that ever happen to you before?”

“Once, yesterday.”

“Makes sense then. Breakfast’ll be ready in 20 minutes.”

“But I’m hungry nowww~”

‘Did the man just wait for it to go? I would’ve been too ashamed of myself to talk to anyone,’ Sanji thought.

Breakfast

Luffy is first to get to the kitchen, as always. The rest of the crew comes flooding in after him. Nami comes in last. She spends most of breakfast daydreaming.

“Hey, Nami. Are we gonna blast over this wall or go back through the grand line? We’d need a whole lot of material to build a ramp steep enough for the Sunny to blast over it, and that’ll take quite a while. It’d probably be faster to go back,” Franky remarks.

“I guess if it’ll be quicker… we’ll get back to Raftel in 3 days, and to the next island in 2 weeks! It’ll be a different route from last time.”

“Alright! Off to the next island!” Luffy exclaims.

“Yeah!!” The whole crew shouts and gets the ship ready.


	2. Lu, Na, Zo, Ro a go go! (I'm so sorry.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Robin part of the story. Best boy has best bae (and soon best baby)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh... this took days to write. But I posted it right after posting the first chapter, so... it might not seem like it.

1 week later…

“793, 794, 795, 796…” Zoro is hard at work in the crow’s nest. Nami and Luffy hadn’t had sex since the first time, and Luffy hadn’t had any more morning wood. Suddenly, Luffy walks into the crow’s nest.

“Hey, Zoro.”

“Luffy.”

“I’ve been feeling kinda weird these last few days. Last week, a spike in my pants. Today, I just feel… eh. What’s up with that?”

“Well, I was like that when I was going through puberty. But you’re an adult now, so that should have happened already.”

“I never had a spike in my pants before, besides last week.”

This surprised Zoro. When he heard that someone didn’t have to go through the pain of voice cracks, random boners, and pretty much hell, he felt… upset.

“Well aren’t you a lucky boy.”

Suddenly, Chopper bursts in and yells frantically.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Luffy! I’m sorry!”

Luffy turns to Chopper and asks, “What’s wrong?”

Breathing heavily from running from the infirmary to the crow’s nest, he calms down and says, “The painkiller I gave you could have caused horniness! I’m so sorry!”

Zoro looks at Chopper with his eye wide open, while Luffy hits his palm with his fist and thinks out loud, saying, “Ah, so that’s why I had a spike in my pants!”

“Yep, pretty much,” Chopper replies.

“You really shouldn’t talk about boners out in the open like that, Luffy.”

“Why not, Zoro?”

“Because nobody wants to hear about your dick.”

Now, let us journey to the future, about 1 month into it. Luffy and Nami hadn’t had any more sex, and Luffy had some more morning wood, but he knew how to deal with it.

1 month later…

Luffy was 3rd to wake up in the boys’ dorm today. He felt a sticky mess in his bunk when he woke up. ‘Hm,’ he thought, ‘I haven’t wet the bed in years. Wetting the bed is for babies!’ Luffy changes his shorts and underwear before he takes his sheets to put in the laundry. The smell caused Franky and Sanji to wake up.

“Hnngh… it doesn’t smell real super in here today…” Franky remarks, with both eyes still closed.

“Yeah… what is that?” Sanji says while panning around the room with 1 eye open. He sees Luffy standing near the dresser with his ass out.

“Luffy… maybe you should do that in the bathroom or something. Oh, and what is that smell?” Sanji says.

“I wet the bed.”

“But wetting the bed is for babies!”

“I know! Now my bed is all sticky…”

“Luffy.”

“Huh?”

“Is there a chance that I sleep under you?”

“No, Zoro sleeps under me! Why’d you ask?”

“Oh no,” Sanji says. ‘I kinda feel bad for the shitty marimo,’ he thinks.

“What? I’m gonna change my sheets.”

“Bro, that’s a wet dream you had,” Franky tells Luffy, now covering his nose.

“Huh? What’s that? Is it the same as wetting the bed?”

“Nah. It’s like wetting the bed, but worse.”

Luffy looks at the bed and his dirty clothes, and says, “So instead of pee, there’s cum in the bed!” Luffy says, smiling innocently.

Zoro, now awake from the smell and talking, says, “You really shouldn’t be talking about cum in a bed, Luffy.”

“Don’t you get it, you shitty swordsman? You sleep under him!” Sanji yells.

Finally realizing what’s happening, Zoro yells “Oh! OH! EW!” as he jumps out of his bunk. “Luffy! What the hell! Were you jacking off in the bunk?”

“No. I just woke up and the bed was all sticky!”

“That never happens to a boy unless they’re going… through… Luffy.”

“Huh?”

“Has this happened before?”

“No, not all sticky like this.”

“Oh shit…” Zoro says, as what’s been happening for the last few months finally connects. The rest of the crew had started to wake up due to Zoro’s screaming.

“Zo~rooo… be quie~~t... I’m trying to sle~ep… and Lu~~ffy, I don’t wanna hear about your cum be~~~d. Wait. CUM BED?” Usopp is now awake and extremely confused. “Oi. Luffy. Why are you talking about that again?”

“Because I-“

Suddenly, the door bursts open.

“NAMI-SWAAAAAAN!” Sanji cooed.

“Can you keep it down? Some people had watch last night.”

“Sorry, my Nami-san! It’s all this idiot mossy here’s fault.”

Pissed off by that stupid ero-cook’s dumbass remark, Zoro argues, “It wasn’t me! It’s Luffy’s fault!”

“What do you mean it was me?” Luffy contends.

With a sudden change of heart, Sanji says, “You know what, yeah. It was totally his fault.”

“What? Come on! It’s not my fault!” Luffy exclaims.

“It’s 100% your fault,” the rest of the boys say.

Nami lets out a deep sigh. “What did he do?”

“Talk about cum,” all the boys say in unison.

Nami walks into the boy’s room and smacks Luffy on the head. “You should have at least a little shame!” Apparently not, because now he’s hard again. Only Nami notices this and yells, “LUFFY! I LITERALLY JUST TOLD YOU TO HAVE SOME SHAME!” Nami smacks Luffy again, but harder. That makes his hard one go away. She storms off and slams the door behind her. The boys aren’t mad or confused, as Nami does stuff like this all the time - although it’s usually on deck.

“Welp. My sleep’s ruined,” Usopp remarked.

Sanji sighs and says, “Might as well start breakfast, even though I’m still tired.”

“Why are Chopper and Brook even up?”

“Why should I know?” An annoyed Zoro says. “I can’t sleep in my bunk, it’s way too early, so… fuck it. I’m gonna go try to find them.”

Zoro goes to the infirmary -not his first choice but it was there- and finds a sleeping Brook and a sleep deprived Chopper.

“Chopper! I was looking for you!”

“Zoro… can you help me?”

“What do you mean?”

“I… can’t sleep.”

“Huh?”

“I stayed up with Robin when she had watch and now I can’t sleep!”

“Well… uh… I can hold you for a bit, see if that helps.”

“‘Kay.”

Zoro holds Chopper to try to help him get to sleep to no avail. Chopper is still awake, and Zoro doesn’t know what to do. He starts humming a soft and sweet tune without noticing it, mostly because it felt natural at that moment, but Chopper did. (You’ll find out what the song is later.)

“Zoro… you have a nice… voice.” Chopper’s voice trailed off as he dosed off. Zoro stopped humming when he heard Chopper complement his voice. ‘Was I seriously...? I should tell him to keep quiet about it,’ Zoro thought. He then carried Chopper to the boy’s room.

“Found ‘em,” he says, holding Chopper bridal style.

“Where were they?” Usopp asks.

“In the infirmary. Oh, and Franky, stop mixing up the rooms!”

“You’ve been on this ship for 3 years. You should know the layout by now,” Franky says.

Zoro puts Chopper in his bed and leaves the room. He goes on deck, watching the sun rise, and then immediately falls asleep. Sanji starts breakfast and Usopp starts building a new contraption. The day is normal, once again, until…

After Dinner: Bedtime  
(Watch roll goes: Brook, Sanji, Usopp, Robin, Nami, Zoro, Luffy, Franky, Chopper)

Zoro is going to the girls’ dorm to join Robin for some sake and wine. Robin had obviously been drinking before he got there, but Zoro didn’t mind, as he had already downed 7 bottles of very strong sake and was pretty much already drunk. 5 more bottles and he’d pass out.

“Hello, kenshi-san.” 

“Hey! Robin!”

“How are you doing?”  
“I’m good. You?”

“I’m doing fine.”

They spend about 30 minutes just drinking and talking. Zoro was almost unconscious, as he had already drunk 3 more bottles of sake. Robin had drank more wine than usual, and was looking at Zoro in an abnormal way. She slowly crept up to him and in a low, seductive voice, said “Hello, my kenshi-san.”

“Hello to you too, Robin-chan.”

Robin crept closer and closer until he was sitting right in front of her. She knelt down and touched Zoro’s ween. He didn’t seem to notice, as he was blinking slower and still sipping on sake. However, his ween did notice, as it was slowly rising.

She touched it again, more noticeably, and this time Zoro shot her a look. More like a look of “huh?” than “Wtf.” Zoro didn’t do anything, as he wasn’t sure that this was real or not.

His rock-hard dick was, though.

Robin pulled down his pants and underwear and undid his thing that he wears (At fishman island. What is that even called? A coat?) to expose his throbbing penis. She then unbuttoned her shirt to expose her bare chest.

“Robin…”

Robin starts sucking his dick. Her head bobs up and down as Zoro couldn’t say anything to her. He eventually came in her mouth and saw her swallow it all. It was kinda hot to him. Zoro just sat there in shock before getting   
stimulated again and getting another blow. He came in her mouth again and she once again swallowed it all.

“Ro-“

Zoro is silenced by her chest in his face. He just sits there the whole time, wondering what’s going on, and after about 17 seconds of tits in his face, he blacks out. Robin pulls up his pants and buttons his thing back up, carries him out of the room, and puts him on the deck, being careful to make it look like he just fell asleep on there.

The next morning, he has a splitting headache. He usually can remember what he was doing before he blacked out as soon as he wakes up, but today he doesn’t. The first person he sees is Robin.

“Hello, kenshi-san!” 

That kenshi-san helped him remember what he was doing last night. He now knew almost everything that happened, besides the 2nd blow and the boobs in his face.

“Robin.”

“Mm?”

“Was that real?”

“I’ll show you later.”

Meanwhile, Nami and Luffy are at it again in the girls toilet room.

“This feels great! Luffy, harder! Ah!”

“Yeah! It’s nice to do it again after not doing it for a month.”

“Man, aren’t you a horny bastard.”

“Nami! I’m gonna do the thing!”

“It’s called cumming!”

Luffy came in Nami once again and she was now filled to the brim with cum.

“I don’t have any pills left. I’m gonna get some more at the next island.” (It’s a 5 pack of pills, much like the pill packs that have non-prescription allergy medicine. She had tried to do it before, but took 2 pills only to chicken out later.)

“Why don’t you ask Chopper to make some more?”

“I don’t wanna do to him what I did to you!”

“To get pills you have to sex him?”

“Luffy, it’s ‘have sex with,’ and no. That’s not what I meant.”

“So you don’t have to have sex with him?”

“No.”

“Okay!”

Luffy pulls out of Nami, letting the cum spill all over the toilet seat and a bit on the floor. Nami lets the cum drain out in the toilet for a bit before cleaning the cum off of the floor and toilet seat, then putting her clothes on and letting Luffy leave the bathroom before her.

Later: After Dinner AGAIN

Zoro has watch tonight and Robin said she’d show him if it was real or not. A normal boy would usually believe that the thing did happen, but Zoro’s so dense that he still isn’t sure. He stops working out when he hears the creak of a hatch. “Hello, my kenshi-san.”

“Hey, Robin. You wanted to talk about if it was real?”

“You keep describing the thing we did as ‘it.’ How do you think I knew what you were talking about?”

“Oh. That makes sense.”

“Have a seat, Zoro.”

Zoro sits down on the bench and Robin follows.

“Well then, I presume you haven’t had sex before?”

“Yeah, what about it?” Zoro asks with an annoyed tone.

“I haven’t either. Seems like nobody wanted to have sex with a devil’s child, even though I would have done it for a place to stay.”

“Man, was your childhood rough. You have us now, so you don’t gotta think about it if you don’t want to.”

“Thanks, kenshi-san.”

“It’s nothing mu-” A kiss. One that wasn’t sloppy or not enjoyable. It seemed like she was good at this.

“You’re a good kisser. It definitely isn’t your first time.”

“It isn’t. I gave enough kisses to go around when I was a teenager. It’s the only thing that’d get me by.”

“I already said you don’t have to talk about it.”

“Sorry, kenshi-san.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for! It’s alright. I just don’t wanna make you have to relive those memories.”

“So no more talking…” Robin says seductively as she runs her hands on his crotch. She can feel the area tighten.

“I think I like the dirty side of y-” Another kiss makes Zoro shut up. Their tongues battle for dominance, but due to her experience, Robin’s wins. His crotch area is now extremely tight, and Robin’s only teasing him by rubbing it up and down. When they pull back, Robin asks, “Have you ever kissed someone, kenshi-san?”

“No, I was too focused on training to ever be interested in love.”

“Has that changed?”

“Of course it has. After last night, I knew it was different.”

“So… you liked it?”

“Can’t say I did when I can’t remember half of it!”

Robin chuckles and tells him, “Well, I guess I need to re-educate you!

“Eh?”

Robin unbuttons her shirt and loosens Zoro’s clothing. She puts her tits in his face once more and this time, Zoro gets kinda flustered. His dick is almost bursting through the seam of his pants, and his face is full of chest. He doesn’t know what to do.

“Robin…”

“Zoro.”

“Stop teasing me, woman! If you’re gonna do it, then do it!”

“Oh my! So fiesty!” Robin joked.

She gets on her knees and exposes Zoro’s penis. She starts sucking on it, going faster and faster with every bob.

“Robin! You did this?”

She stops sucking and asks, “Do you want me to stop?”

“No…”

“Okay, kenshi-san.”

She bobs her head up and down for about 2 minutes before Zoro came. He let out a low grunt when he did.

He came inside of her mouth, more than last time, and she still swallowed it all in one go.

“Was that enough, kenshi-san?”

“If that was what you did… then I guess it was.”

“Zoro, I love you.”

“I…” Zoro thought a bit before answering. Did he just like this or did he like her? He sighed and continued. “love you as well.”

“Alright… I guess I’ll be going now.”

“Bye, Robin.”

“Bye!”

Zoro spends the rest of his night in a good mood, too preoccupied with his thoughts to sleep.

The Next Morning…

The day started off as any other day would. Sanji and Zoro arguing, Luffy sitting on the lion’s head, Usopp and Franky making a new collaborative project, Brook singing, and Nami counting her money. Unbeknownst to the rest of the crew, Sanji had been stressing about hyper-realistic dreams he was having about Nami and Robin being taken by Luffy and Zoro, and they were openly lewd about it. He thought it was a dream, but wasn’t really sure, since the dreams always ended with him going to bed. It was taking so much of a toll on him that he took and drank a bottle of Zoro’s sake without asking him everyday he had the dream. It all went wrong after lunch. He had just finished cleaning up and drank some more of Zoro’s sake. It was a bit too strong for his taste, but it helped him feel nice. He was a bit tipsy when he left the kitchen. He saw Zoro and Robin talking in the distance.

“So, kenshi-san, do you wanna do it again?”

“A little…”

“Okay, so when do you want to meet?”

“...tonight.”

“Oh my!” Robin laughs at Zoro’s answer.

“What? I was serious.”

Sanji heard nothing that they said, but had his doubts about the dream being a dream. Sanji started to think to himself. ‘Are they… no way, that shitty marimo’s too focused on training for love!’ He looked in another direction and saw Nami facing Luffy. Luffy leaned in closer, and Sanji thought they were making out.

“Luffy, I won’t play tag with you!”

“Why? Usopp is still working on that thing with Franky, Chopper is asleep, and Brook is making a new song!”

“Then ask Zoro, Sanji, or Robin!”

“I already did! I’m bored, Nami!”

“I have a few extra minutes. If you’re that desperate we can have a staring contest.”

At that point, Sanji conjured up a plan in his head to get Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Robin off the ship. ‘Yeah… I’ll get Luffy to bring Nami off the ship by offering him meat, and Zoro can bring Robin if I offer him booze! Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. But I need Franky to make some boats… I can’t send them off by themselves or all together… I guess 2 boats will do.’ He talks to Franky about getting those 2 boats made. 

“Alright, I can do that. Why do you want me to do this anyway?” Franky asks.

“Those 2 lost bets.”

“Ah, okay! I’ll make them pronto!”

5 seconds later and the boats are done.

“Thanks, Franky.”

Sanji goes to Luffy first.  
“Hey… I’ll give you everyone’s meat if you and Nami get to the next island before us.”

“YOU WILL?! NAMI! COME HERE!”

Nami walks over to Luffy and says, “You didn’t need to yell. I was right there! What do you wa-”

Luffy grabs Nami and jumps into the boat. He starts rowing furiously and Sanji watches until he can’t see them anymore. He then goes to Zoro and says, “I’ll buy all your sake for a month if you get to the island before us in that boat.” He points to the boat.  
“Okay!” Zoro immediately got up and ran to the other side of the ship. “Where’s the boat?

“Take Robin with you.”

“Hnn… why would you want me to take her with me?”

“No reason.”

“So do I gotta?”

“If you want the booze.”

“Alright.” Zoro goes to Robin and says that if she comes with him to the island Sanji’ll give him booze. She goes with him. After they both leave, Sanji regrets his decision deeply.

“DAMMIT! I can’t believe myself! I just exiled both of the girls! I have no choice but to jump in the ocean and die!”

Usopp and Chopper are on deck and they hear this. They see Sanji jump into the ocean and Chopper tries to save him. Now he’s drowning too. Usopp now has to save both of them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Usopp!  
> Was this too OC? Maaaybe. Also, WEEN and BOBS.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this... ANYWAY, I had to do the SHISHISHISHISHI! I wonder if I also said "member" in this one... I know I said it in one of these chapters...


End file.
